Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) Jest magiem z Fairy Tail i jedną z ważniejszych bohaterów serii. Kiedyś była magiem Klasy-S Gildii Phantom Lord oraz członkinią drużyny 4 Żywioły. Wygląd thumb|left|155px|Wygląd Juvii podczas Wielkiego Turnieju MagicznegoJuvia jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o niebieskich włosach i oczach. Początkowo nosiła granatowy płaszcz z futrem i lalką Teru Teru Bozu przyczepioną do niego, na głowie zaś nosiła futrzastą czapę, w nieco rosyjskim stylu. Długie włosy podwijała na zewnątrz. Później, po przyłączeniu się do Fairy Tail, zmieniła się. Ścięła włosy na krótko i zaczęła nosić bardziej dziewczęce sukienki i subtelniejsze nakrycia głowy. Jednak, gdy usłyszała, że Gray Surge (edolański odpowiednik Graya Fullbustera) jest zakochany w jej odpowiedniczce w Edolas, zaczęła ponownie nosić swój stary strój, z wyjątkiem Teru Teru bōzu, który został wymieniony na godło Fairy Tail. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na jej lewym udzie. W czasie trwania Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Juvia zaczyna nosić długą do kolan, czarną przypominającą płaszcz sukienkę, ozdobioną czterema symetrycznie rozmieszczonymi złotymi guzikami na piersi. Płaszcz jest przyozdobiony białym futerkiem, które znajduje się na końcach jego rękawów i tuż przy szyi. Juvia nosi czarną czapkę w rosyjskim stylu, przy której brzegach także znajduje się białe futerko, do czapki przypięta jest ozdobna przypinka w kształcie motyla. Juvia uzupełnia swój strój brązowym paskiem, który nosi na środku talii, oraz brązowymi, przylegającymi butami sięgającymi aż do połowy ud. Jej włosy nie są już dłużej wywinięte na zewnątrz, lecz falowane i swobodnie opadające na ramiona. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Samotność Juvii Juvię, tak jak i Gajeela, poznajemy od ich mrocznej strony. Jako członek Phantoma, Juvia była zimną, wyniosłą i nieco oschłą osobą, nawet wobec członków tej samej gildii. Gdy jednak spotkała się z Gray'em, jej zachowanie bardziej przypominało reakcje licealistki. Przez pomyłkę i mało sprecyzowane wypowiedzi Gray'a, Juvia doszła do wniosku, że jego i Lucy łączą jakieś intymne relacje. Jednak po wspólnej walce z Vidaldusem, wydawało się, że się zaprzyjaźniły. W każdym razie na jakiś czas. Juvia, po rozwiązaniu jej rodzimej gildii zaczęła intensywnie śledzić obiekt swoich westchnień. Obserwacje te doprowadziły do tego, że bardzo zapragnęła zostać członkiem Fairy Tail, ponieważ urzekła ją ciepła i radosna atmosfera tego miejsca. thumb|200px|Juvia poświęca się dla dobra Cany Juvia bardzo troszczy się o Gildię Fairy Tail i jej członków. Podczas Sagi Festiwalu Walk, zmuszona do walki z Caną, swoją koleżanką z gildii, Juvia decyduje się poświęcić się dla dobra towarzyszki. Uderza w lacrimę burzową Laxusa, która boleśnie ją rani. Już jako członek Fairy Tail, zbudowała sobie bardzo dobre relacje z pozostałymi członkami. Na pewno miało na to wpływ fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych magów Klasy S (z wyjątkiem Erzy i Mirajane) nie stroniła od towarzystwa niżej klasyfikowanych kolegów. thumb|left|200px|Juvia i jej marzenia o Gray'uJuvia ma obsesję na punkcie Graya Fullbustera, gdy Meredy zaczyna grozić, że go zabije, Lockser ze swojego dość spokojnego sposobu bycia przechodzi w dość "przerażający" stan, który przestrasza Meredy, a nawet Erzę Scarlet. Juvia jest także bardzo uprzejma wobec innych, przy rozmowie z kimś zawsze stosuje zwroty grzecznościowe, lecz tylko do Graya zwraca się per: Gray-sama. Juvia ma zwyczaj określania się w trzeciej osobie, a podczas serii Phantom Lord, dodawała jeszcze "kap, kap, kap", jako aluzję do otaczającego ją deszczu. Co ciekawe, Juvia, wbrew pozorom, jest dosyć nieśmiała dziewczyną i wstydzi się kąpać we wspólnej łaźni z innymi dziewczynami. Historia thumb|left|200px|Młoda Juvia Juvia jeszcze będąc w Phantom Lordzie, stanowiła 1/4 elitarnej drużyny zwanej 4 Żywiołami (ang. Element 4). Zanim jednak przystąpiła do gildii, była bardzo samotną dziewczyną, często prześladowaną ze względu na towarzyszący jej, jak sama stwierdziła, od dnia narodzin deszcz. Uniemożliwiał on jej stworzenie normalnych relacji z rówieśnikami, czy z partnerami jak Bora. Chcąc oddalić deszcz od siebie szyła nieprawdopodobne ilości lalek Teru Teru Bozu, które w wierzeniach japońskich mają odganiać deszcz, jednakże to dopiero Gray i jego potężna magia lodu sprawiły, że deszcz znikną, Juvia po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyła czyste niebo. thumb|200px|Juvia dołącza do Phantom Lord Dla Juvi, Gray jest mężczyzną jej życia i jedynym, którego pragnie poślubić (i dać mu 30 dzieci). Lucy długo była dla niej rywalką, ale w końcu zakopały topór wojenny. Mieszka teraz w akademiku Fairy Tail, Wróżkowych Wzgórzach i według odwiedzającej ją Lucy, ma najnormalniejszy pokój. Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord thumb|200px|Juvia i Sol porywają LucyPhantom Lord wypowiada Fairy Tail wojnę, niszcząc budynek ich gildii i raniąc członków drużyny Fairy Tail, Shadow Gear. Po atakach, Jose Porla wysyła Juvię i Sola by porwali Lucy Heartfilię. Dwoje członków Phantom Lord znajduje ją kiedy jest w drodze do swojego domu. Lockser z początku nie rozpoznaje Lucy i po krótkiej rozmowie z nią, próbuje odejść. Sol szybko przypomina swojej towarzyszce, że stojąca tu dziewczyna to Lucy Heartfilia, ich cel. Rozzłoszczona Lucy próbuje zacząć walkę z członkami Phantom Lord, jednak Juvia z łatwością zamyka ją w Wodnym Więzieniu. Po schwytaniu Heartilii, Lockser i Sol wracają do swojej gildii. Później, podczas ataku Phantom Lord na Fairy Tail, Juvia jest wewnątrz siedziby swojej gildii, która po jakimś czasie przekształca się w gigantycznego robota Phantom MK ll, który zaczyna rzucać zaklęcie Załamania Otchłani. Jakiś czas później Lockser pojawia się koło Graya Fullbustera, który wdarł się do ich siedziby w poszukiwaniu sposobu na zatrzymanie robota. Po zobaczeniu go, dziewczyna od razu się w nim zakochuje. Nie chcąc go skrzywdzić, mówi, że ma przyprowadzić do niej Lucy, a wtedy nie będzie musiała go zranić. Jednak Gray odmawia, mówiąc, że będzie bronił Lucy nawet jeśli będzie musiał przypłacić to życiem. Juvia źle interpretując jego słowa, uznaje, że Gray i Lucy są parą, a Heartfilia jest jej rywalką w miłości. thumb|left|200px|Gray ratuje JuvięPodczas walki, Gray'owi udaje się zamrozić ciało Juvii, lecz przypadkiem dotyka przy tym jej piersi. Zakłopotany szybko uwalnia Lockser z lodu. Poruszona jego "życzliwością", Juvia próbuje wyznać mu co do niego czuje, lecz jej emocje powodują, że zaczyna coraz mocniej padać. Fullbuster komentuje, jak brzydka jest dziś pogoda, czym sprawia, że Juvia bierze go za tak samo nieczułego jak innych, którzy dokuczali jej całe życie. Dziewczyna atakuje go z furią, lecz Gray'owi udaje się wygrać, zamrażając ją swoim Lodowym Tworzeniem: Lodowy Gejzer. Szok po porażce sprawia, że jej gniew i depresja znikają, co powoduje, że wokół nie przestaje padać i Juvia po raz pierwszy może zobaczyć błękitne, czyste niebo. Widząc jak piękne jest niezachmurzone niebo, Lockser zalewa thumb|Lunch dla Graya się łzami. Następnie ponownie zakochuje się w Gray'u i mdleje. Jej porażka powoduje spowolnienie rzucania zaklęcia Załamania Otchłani, które zatrzymuje się całkowicie po pokonaniu wszystkich członków 4 Żywiołów. Po przegranej z rąk Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord, za postanowieniem Rady Magii zostaje rozwiązane, co sprawia, że Juvia staje się niezależnym magiem. Jej obsesja na punkcie Graya powoduje, że dziewczyna śledzi go i zostawia mu lunch kiedy tylko ma na to okazję. Saga Wieża Niebios thumb|left|200px|Juvia ratuje GrayaJuvia podąża za Grayem i jego przyjaciółmi do jednego z najbardziej ekstrawaganckich kurortów nadmorskich. Dziewczyna zdobywa się na odwagę i zaczyna rozmowę z Fullbusterem. Po krótkiej chwili Lockser ujawnia, że chciałaby dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Gdy Gray i Juvia zaczynają dyskutować o pomyśle dziewczyny odnośnie dołączenia do Fairy Tail, nagle zostają zaatakowani przez Simona, Mrocznego Maga szukającego Erzy Scarlet. Lockser broni Fullbustera i mówi, aby poszedł znaleźć Erzę, lecz Simon uniemożliwia mu to używając swojej Magii Ciemności dzięki, której spowija ciemnością całe kasyno. Wykorzystując sytuację mężczyzna próbuje zaatakować, jednakże Juvii udaje się obronić Graya, ukrywając go w swoim wodnym ciele. W tym czasie, Fullbuster tworzy swojego Lodowego Klona, by oszukać Simona, który atakuje kopie i ucieka wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. Lockser zauważa jednak, że jako użytkownik Magii Ciemności, Simon widzi nawet gdy jest całkowicie ciemno i pomimo tego, że wiedział iż jest to kopia, zaatakował ją. Chcąc poznać jakie motywy miał Simon, Juvia towarzyszthumb|200px|Juvia prowadzi Drużynę Natsu do Wieży Niebios y Drużynie Natsu, gdy ci płyną do Wieży Niebios, gdzie zostali zabrani Erza i Happy po tym jak zostali porwani przez Simona i jego towarzyszy. Lockser pomaga Natsu, Grayowi i Lucy dostać się do wieży podwodnym przejściem, tworząc wypełnione tlenem bąbelki wody, umożliwiające oddychanie pod wodą (bańka jaką tworzy dla Lucy jest mniejsza od tych Graya i Natsu, co jest manifestacją jej wrogości wobec niej). Gdy dostają się do środka, Lockser bez problemu pokonuje stojących im na drodze strażników. Kiedy wchodzą do jednej z większych sal w wieży wpadają na Erzę, która zdążyła już uwolnić się ze swoich więzów. Juvia zaczyna się denerwować, lecz Scarlet nie jest do niej wrogo nastawiona ani przeciwna temu, że Lockser pomaga Drużynie Natsu, nawet jeśli jest byłym członkiem Phantom Lord. Po chwili jednak, Erza mówi, że wszyscy mają opuścić wieżę i zabrać stąd Natsu i Happy'ego. Kiedy grupa odmawia, Scarlet ujawnia swoją tragiczną przeszłość byłej niewolnicy Wieży Niebios, i to, że jej dawni przyjaciele: Jellal Fernandes i Simon chcą wykorzystać ją jako ofiarę do wskrzeszenia Mrocznego Maga Zerefa. thumb|left|200px|Juvia słysząca komunikat Jellala odnośnie EtherionuWkrótce po tym jak Erza kończy swoją opowieść, grupa magów spotyka Simona, który potwierdza wcześniejsze podejrzenia Juvii, że zaatakował Lodową Kopię Graya celowo. Mężczyzna mówi, że od zawsze był wierny tylko Erzie, a nie Jellalowi. Simon dołącza do grupy, by pomóc im znaleźć Natsu i powstrzymać Jellala, podobnie robi Shô, kolejny z dawnych przyjaciół Erzy. Po chwili wszyscy w wieży zaczynają słyszeć głos Jellala, który rzuca im wyzwanie: pokonanie go i jego pomocników-zabójców - Trinity Raven, dodaje, że ku wieży zmierza Etherion, Magiczne Działo Rady Magii, które ma zniszczyć wieżę i wszystkich w niej obecnych. Sho widząc prawdziwe oblicze Jellala, wściekły zamyka Erzę w jednej ze swoich kart by ją chronić, z furią w oczach rusza przed siebie by sam zabić Fernandesa. Później, choć Juvia wyraża chęć pójścia z Grayem, ten wysyła ją wraz z Lucy by szukały Natsu i Happy'ego, a sam idzie za Sho i Erzą. thumb|Juvia jako SukubSzukając Natsu i Happy'ego, Juvia i Lucy na swej drodze spotykają Vidaldusa Takę, członka Trinity Raven. By powstrzymać ataki Vidaldusa, Lockser zamyka go w wodnym więzieniu, lecz ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny mężczyzna wydostaje się z niego, pochłaniając wodę swoimi włosami. Vidaldus stwierdza, że Juvia zostanie jego demonem i rzuca na nią zaklęcie Rock Succuba , zmieniając ją w swoją niewolnicę i zmuszając by walczyła z Lucy. Lockser udaje się porozumieć z Heartfilią podczas walki, dziewczyna mówi jej, że nie chce skrzywdzić żadnego członka Fairy Tail, nawet swojej "rywalki w miłości", dodaje, że kocha tę gildię i boi się, że tak jak to robiła w przeszłości, przynosi innym tylko smutek. Poruszona słowami Juvii, Lucy zapewnia ją, że na pewno zostanie zaakceptowana w Fairy Tail. Używa wodnego ciała Juvii do przyzwania Aquarius, dzięki czemu Lockser zostaje uwolniona z pod kontroli Vidaldusa. Juvia i Lucy łapią się z ręce i łączą swoją magię tworząc Unison Raid, którym atakują mężczyznę. Taka próbuje wchłonąć wodę Aquarius i Juvii, lecz nie udaje mu się to. Przez zbyt dużą ilość wody mężczyzna traci również swoje włosy. Podczas odpoczynku po walce, Juvia i Lucy w końcu zakopują topór wojenny i zostają przyjaciółkami. thumb|left|200px|Juvia i reszta na łódceNieprzytomne dziewczyny zostają znalezione przez Milliannę i Wally'ego Buchanan, przyjaciół Erzy, Simona i Sho, którzy zwrócili się przeciwko Jellalowi. Wraz z nimi i magami z Fairy Tail, Juvia wsiada do łódki, którą mają uciec z wieży. Gdy Etherion uderza w Rajską Wieżę, powstała w wyniku eksplozji ogromna fala wody niszczy łódkę. Jednak Juvia ratuje wszystkich tworząc Wodną Kopułę. Grupa magów zaczyna martwić się o swoich przyjaciół, których dosięgnął atak Etherionu, są w szoku kiedy okazuje się, że wieża nie została uszkodzona, a tworzący ją kryształ Lacrimy wchłonął całą niszczycielską magię. Później, kiedy Natsu pokonuje Jellala i razem z Erzą wydostaje się ze zniszczonej wieży, magowie z radością przytulają go i Scarlet. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Simon stracił życie chroniąc Dragneela i Erzę, Juvia i reszta są wyraźnie zasmuceni. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, Juvia udaje się do Fairy Tail by porozmawiać z Makarovem Dreyar i zapytać go czy może dołączyć do gildii. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|200px|Juvia jako nowy członek Fairy TailZa zgodą mistrza gildii ,Makarova, Juvia zostaje członkinią Fairy Tail. Lockser wita Graya i jego przyjaciół, gdy ci wracają do gildii po zniszczeniu Wieży Niebios. Dziewczyna ma nowy strój i uczesanie by podkreślić, że po dołączeniu do nowej gildii zaczyna wszystko od początku. Po krótkiej rozmowie ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, Juvia, ujawnia, że to ona zaprosiła Gajeela Redfox do gildii. Kiedy reporter Tygodnika Czarodziej, Jason, przychodzi do gildii Fairy Tail by zrobić z jej członkami wywiad, Juvia siedzi przy stole razem z Grayem. Gdy Jason zaczyna rozmawiać z Fullbusterem, chłopak ponownie traci swoje ubranie, o czym Lockser szybko go uświadamia. Kiedy Gajeel zaczyna śpiewać na scenie, Juvia dopinguje go i mówi by dał z siebie wszystko. thumb|left|200px|Juvia na konkursie na Miss Fairy TailPóźniej, gdy rozpoczyna się Festiwal Fantasia, Juvia decyduje się wziąć udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, konkurując z Lucy, Erzą, Caną, Mirajane, Levy i Biscą Mulan. Kiedy w gildii pojawiają się Raijinshū, Evergreen zamienia wszystkie uczestniczki, w tym Juvię, w kamień. By odmienić członkinie Fairy tail, wszyscy członkowie gildii zaczynają ścigać Laxusa i jego drużynę. Po tym jak Erza pokonuje Evergreen, Juvia, wraz z innymi dziewczynami zostaje uwolniona z zaklęcia i wraca do swojej normalnej postaci. Natsu i Makarov uświadamiają uczestniczki konkursu o tym co się dzieje, mówią, że Laxus zmusił członków Fairy Tail do walczenia ze sobą za pomocą Jutsu Shiki, Freeda Justine. Po chwili Laxus, informuje wszystkich, że przez to, że jego zakładniczki zostały uwolnione, jest on zmuszony użyć Hali Grzmotów. Gdy Lockser wraz z pozostałymi wychodzi na zewnątrz budynku i widzi kule burzowej lacrimy wokół całej Magnolii. thumb|200px|Juvia poświęca się dla dobra CanyUczestniczki konkursu decydują się przyłączyć do bitwy o Fairy Tail, chcą zlokalizować Laxusa i jego drużynę, w tym celu Juvia łączy swoje siły z Caną. Ona i Cana wkrótce później na swojej drodze spotykają Freed'a, członka Raijinshū, który rzuca na nie zaklęcie, przez które nie mogą wyjść z runów, chyba, że jedna z nich stanie się niezdolna do walki. Justine stwierdza, że tylko zwyciężczyni może z nim walczyć. Po tym jak Canie nie udaje się przekonać Freeda by je uwolnił, Juvia mówi, że nie mają wyboru i zaczyna używać swojego Wodnego Ciała. Alberona odsuwa się od Lockser i prosi ją, aby przestała gdyż jeśli zaczną walczyć to wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem Freeda. Ignorując ją, Juvia zaczyna pędzić w jej stronę, lecz w ostatniej chwili obija się od bariery z runów i zaczyna piąć się w górę. Justine krzyczy do niej, że to bezcelowy wysiłek, ponieważ z jego runów nie ma wyjścia nie ważne jak wysoko się dostanie. Po chwili członek Raijinshū uświadamia sobie, że Lockser od początku zamierzała zniszczyć jedną z burzowych lacrim Laxusa. Gdy tylko dziewczyna niszczy lacrimę, Magia Organicznego Związku razi ją prądem z niezwykłą siłą. Poraniona Juvia spada na ziemię, w tym samym momencie runy Freeda znikają. Cana podbiega do rannej towarzyszki, pytając czemu zrobiła coś tak niebezpiecznego, thumb|left|200px|Juvia i Gray na paradziena co dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie chciała skrzywdzić członka swojej gildii i chce być zaakceptowana jako członkini Fairy Tail. Poruszona jej szlachetnym czynem Alberona zaczyna płakać i mówi, że Juvia zawsze była akceptowana i jest prawdziwą członkinią Fairy Tail. Tuż po usłyszeniu tych słów, Juvia mdleje. Po pokonaniu Freeda przez Mirajane, Elfman niesie Juvię do budynku gildii, gdzie wszyscy leczą swoje obrażenia. Gdy rany otrzymane przez nią w walkach są już opatrzone, Juvia wyraża swoją radość na myśl o zobaczeniu zbliżającej się Parady Fantasia, lecz potem wpada w panikę gdy Cana mówi jej, że Lockser też weźmie w niej udział. Podczas Parady, Juvia i Gray stoją na tej samej platformie przebrani za króla i królową, tworzą zamek z lodu i wody i otaczającą go mgłę. Saga Oración Seis thumb|200px|Juvia rozmawiająca o mrocznych gildiachPo festiwalu, Juvia zostaje uplasowana na trzecim miejscu w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. Bierze udział w spotkaniu na temat mrocznych gildii i rozmawia o Sojuszu Balam wraz z innymi magami Fairy Tail. Informuje swoich przyjaciół że podczas pobytu w Phantom Lord, ona i Gajeel zniszczyli wiele pomniejszych mrocznych gildii, będących pod kontrolą Oración Seis . Gdy członkowie Fairy Tail wraz z magami z innych gildii ruszają na misję mającą na celu zniszczenie Oración Seis, Juvia jest na kolejnej misji wraz z Gajeelem. Saga Edolas thumb|left|200px|Juvia "ze łzami w oczach" wita Gray'aJuvia ze łzami w oczach wita Graya, który wraca do Fairy Tail po walce przeciwko Oración Seis, dziewczyna dosłownie zalewa gildię swoimi łzami. Podczas przyjęcia powitalnego dla Wendy i Carli, które niedawno dołączyły do gildii, Juvia bawi się z innymi i jak zwykle stara się rozmawiać z Grayem. Kilka dni później, podczas gdy wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail są w budynku gildii, całą Magnolię pochłania Anima. Większość członków Fairy Tail oraz mieszkańcy miasta zostają przekształceni w gigantyczny kryształ Lacrimy, który ma zostać użyty jako źródło wiecznej magii dla równoległego świata, Edolas. Dzięki staraniom Mystogana oraz Drużyny Natsu skutki Animy zostają odwrócone, a Juvia i pozostali mieszkańcy Magnolii wracają do swojej normalnej postaci. Saga Wyspa Tenrou thumb|200px|Juvia chce walczyć w jednej z bójek w Fairy TailWraz z pozostałymi członkami Fairy Tail, Juvia zostaje poinformowana o przygodach jakie spotkały Drużynę Natsu i Gajeela w Edolas, oraz o tym co stało się z Mystoganem i Lisanną. Lockser dowiaduje się też od Happy'ego, że w Edolas spotkali edo-wersję Graya, który zakochany był w edolańskim odpowiedniku Juvii. Zdeterminowana by Gray odwzajemnił jej uczucia, dziewczyna wraca do swojego dawnego stylu ubierania i uczesania. thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Juvii i LisannyPóźniej, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zostaje wybrana na kandydata do Egzaminu Awansującego na Maga Klasy-S. Z początku dziewczyna chce wycofać się z egzaminu by móc współpracować z Grayem, lecz okazuje się, że ten wybrał już swojego partnera, gwiezdnego ducha oraz członka Fairy Tail, Loke. Lisanna, która niedawno powróciła z Edolas, oferuje Juvii swoją pomoc w egzaminie, gdyż w równoległym świecie ona i Edo-Juvia były przyjaciółkami. Lockser zgadza się, lecz uznaje Lisannę za swoją kolejną rywalkę w walce o miłość Graya. thumb|201px|Erza kopie JuvięJuvia i towarzysząca jej Lisanna płyną łodzią wraz z innymi uczestnikami egzaminu, ich partnerami, mistrzem gildii i magami Klasy S na świętą ziemię Fairy Tail, Wyspę Tenrou. Podczas podróży, Makarov wyjaśnia im zasady pierwszej próby: dotrzeć na Wyspę Tenrou i wybrać jedną z ośmiu ścieżek, każda z nich prowadzi do innego wyzwania; walki z innymi uczestnikami egzaminu, walki z jednym z magów Klasy S (Erzą, Mirajane lub Gildartsem), albo "szczęśliwej ścieżki", na której nie czeka ich żaden pojedynek. Gdy egzamin się rozpoczyna, Lockser, jej parterka i pozostali muszą zostać na łodzi, gdyż Freed rzuca na nią zaklęcie Jutsu Shiki, które uniemożliwia innym uczestnikom opuszczenie łodzi. Po pięciu minutach zaklęcie dezaktywuje się, Juvia i Lisanna wskakują do wody i płyną w stronę wyspy, Lockser w swojej wodnej postaci, Strauss w przejętym przez siebie ciele ryby. thumb|left|220px|Juvia i Lisanna pokonane przez TytanięJuvia i Lisanna wybierają "ścieżkę D", na której spotykają Erzę Scarlet, ich przeciwniczkę w egzaminie. Partnerki toczą ciężką walkę z Erzą używającą Zbroi Królowej Mórz, która niweluje wszystkie ataki Lockser. Pomimo swoich starań, Lisanna i Juvia zostają pokonane i wyeliminowane z egzaminu. Obydwie wraz z Erzą i Mirajane udają się do obozu na wyspie. W obozie okazuje się, że Mirajane przegrała walkę z Elfmanem i Evergreen, gdyż dwójka wyprowadziła ją z równowagi mówiąc, że zamierzają wziąć ślub. Pomimo tego, że dziewczyna wie iż tylko ją oszukiwali, zaczyna wyobrażać sobie, że Elfman i Evergreen biorą ślub i mają razem dziecko. Słysząc to Juvia zaczyna marzyć o swoich dzieciach jakie miałaby z Grayem. Mając nadzieję, że teraz, skoro nie bierze już udziału w egzaminie będzie mogła iść i dopingować Graya, Juvia proponuje, że poszuka Mesta i partnerującej mu Wendy (którzy nie wrócili do obozu po oblaniu pierwszej próby egzaminu). Ku frustracji dziewczyny, Erza postanawia towarzyszyć jej w poszukiwaniach. thumb|200px|Juvia i Erza spotykają MeredyPodczas gdy Juvia i Erza idą przez las, natykają się na ranną Levy, która informuje je, że jej partner, Gajeel walczy z dwoma członkami Mrocznej Gildii, Grimoire Heart. Dziewczyna prowadzi je na polanę, gdzie znajdują ciężko rannego Gajeela, któremu udało się wyjść zwycięsko z walki. Jeden z pokonanych przez Redfoxa członków Grimoire Heart, Yomazu, ujawnia, że najsilniejsi członkowie ich gildii, Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium, jadą w kierunku wyspy w poszukiwaniu Mrocznego Maga, Zerefa. Słysząc to Erza zapala czerwoną racę, sygnalizując wszystkim, że na wyspie znadują się wrogowie i egzamin zostaje przerwany. Po chwili na wyspę przybywa kilkudziesięciu mrocznych magów z Grimoire Heart, jednak Juvia i Erza z łatwością ich pokonują. Po pokonaniu magów, Lockser i Scarlet spotykają członkinię Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium, Meredy. Juvia jest zaskoczona młodym wiekiem przeciwniczki, lecz Erza ostrzega ją by jej nie nie doceniała gdyż dziewczyna posiada dziwną i potężną moc magiczną. thumb|left|200px|Furia JuviiPrzed rozpoczęciem walki, Meredy ujawnia plan Grimoire Heart; obudzenie Zerefa i za jego pomocą stworzenie świata, w którym ludzie nie używający magii nie będą istnieć. Później dziewczyna atakuje Juvię i Erzę ostrzami Maguilty Sodom, które ku zdumieniu Lockser zraniły jej wodne ciało. Po kilku kolejnych atakach Meredy, dziewczyna upada na ziemię i przestaje się ruszać, pozostawiając Scarlet samą na polu walki. Juvia słucha kiedy Meredy wymienia swoją listę osób, które musi zabić. Dziewczyna ujawnia, że Lockser jest na 13 miejscu natomiast Erza na 4. Kiedy Scarlet pyta ją kogo uplasowała na pierwszym miejscu, wyżej od mistrza gildii, Meredy odpowiada, że numer 1 to Gray Fullbuster, osoba która skrzywdziła drogą jej osobę, Ultear. Słysząc to, Juvia podnosi się z ziemi. Pełna furii patrzy na Meredy, co przeraża zarówno członkinię Grimoire Heart jak i Erzę. thumb|200px|Juvia rumieni się na myśl o tym, że jest "jednością" z GrayemJuvia nagle atakuje Meredy i dzięki swojej determinacji by chronić Graya, z łatwością zaczyna dominować w walce. Dziewczyna mówi Erzie by ta poszukała Wendy i Graya, stwierdza również, że sama będzie walczyć z Meredy. Gdy Scarlet próbuje opuścić pole walki, Juvia atakuje Meredy, która próbuje ją powstrzymać. Lockser przez cały czas dominuje w walce, co zmusza Meredy do użycia Maguilty Sense, który łączy zmysły Juvii i Graya. Lockser z początku jest zachwycona, że może "być jednością" Grayem, lecz gdy okazuje się, że Meredy zrobiła to tylko po to by zabić Fullbustera, siła i wola walki Juvii ponownie wzrastają. Wiedząc, że nie uda jej się pokonać Juvii, Meredy łączy swoje zmysły z nią i Grayem. Po chwili mówi Juvii, że Gray umrze bez względu na to, która z nich zginie. thumb|left|200px|Juvia przytula Meredy Meredy decyduje się popełnić samobójstwo by tym samym zakończyć życie Graya, ale Juvia powstrzymuje ją od tego, łamiąc swoją nogę. Nie chcąc odbierać komuś życia, nawet jeśli byłby jej wrogiem, Lockser mówi dziewczynie, że wszyscy troje mogą przeżyć. Ignorując ją, Meredy ponownie usiłuje się zabić, lecz Juvia podbiega do niej i przytula ją. Ze łzami w oczach, członkini Fairy Tail mówi Meredy, że, tak jak ona, musi żyć dla tych, których kocha. Dzięki połączeniu między Juvią i Meredy, emocje tej pierwszej dochodzą do członkini Grimoire Heart, sprawiając, że ta zaczyna płakać. Po chwili, wyczerpane dziewczyny upadają na ziemię, a Meredy dezaktywuje Maguilty Sense rzucone na ich troje. thumb|200px|Gray ratuje JuvięPóźniej, Drzewo Tenrou zostaje zniszczone przez Azumę, co powoduje, że wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail, w tym Juvia, tracą swoją magię. Jednak Meredy przenosi nieprzytomną dziewczynę w bezpieczne miejsce i czeka aż Azuma zwróci Fairy Tail ich magię. Nagle, niedaleko nich pojawia się Ultear niosąca nieprzytomnego Zerefa. Kobieta chce wraz z Zerefem i Meredy opuścić wyspę, lecz przed tym, ignorując protesty Meredy, próbuje zabić nieprzytomną Juvię. W ostatniej chwili Gray ratuje dziewczynę, i choć nieprzytomna, Lockser uśmiecha się, gdy słyszy, jak chłopak mówi, że chce żyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|200px|Juvia goniąca MeredyPodczas swojej walki z Ultear, Gray budzi Juvię, gdy Meredy, której Milkovich kazała zabrać Zerefa do miejsca, z którego uciekną z wyspy, ucieka z pola walki. Fullbuster poleca jej gonić Meredy, lecz przez jej złamaną nogę dziewczyna musi czołgać się za członkinią Grimoire Heart i Zerefem. Podczas swojej pogoni za Meredy i Czarnym Magiem, dziewczyna próbuje odwieść Juvię od podążania za nią, mówiąc, że hipokrytką. Jednak Lockser ignoruje jej uwagę i krzyczy, że nie będzie się z nią o to kłócić. Nagle, na ich drodze pojawia się inny członek Grimoire Heart, Zancrow. Stwierdza, że Zeref należy do Grimoire Heart, a Ultear i Meredy są zdrajczyniami, po czym atakuje je swoimi czarnymi płomieniami. Zancrow łapie Zerefa po czym z mściwym uśmiechem informuje Meredy, że to Ultear była odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie jej rodzinnego miasta. Słysząc to i widząc rozpacz i łzy Meredy, Juvia wścieka się na członka Grimoire Heart. Ich rozmowę przerywa Zeref, który odzyskuje przytomność. Wypowiada słowo "Acnologia" po czym traci nad sobą kontrolę i uwalnia falę Magii Śmierci, która zabija Zancrowa i pozbawia przytomności Juvię i Ultear. thumb|200px|Juvia chce być ukaranaPóźniej, po klęsce Grimoire Heart, ranna Juvia czołga się do obozu Fairy Tail. Gdy już tam dociera, przeprasza Graya za to, że Zeref jej uciekł i komicznie stwierdza, że powinna zostać "ukarana", lecz przerażony i zdegustowany Fullbuster stanowczo odmawia. Celebrowanie swojego zwycięstwa przez Fairy Tail zostaje przerwane przez pojawienie się Czarnego Smoka z Księgi Apokalipsy, Acnologii, który zaczyna siać spustoszenie na wyspie Tenrou. Juvia jest pokazana, kiedy Gray niesie ją na plecach i wraz z pozostałymi członkami biegną na statek, podczas gdy Makarov w fomie Tytana stawia czoło Acnologii. W obawie, że ich mistrz zginie, magowie Fairy Tail wracają i wspólnie atakują Acnologię. Jednak smok szybko nudzi się walką i wzbija się w powietrze. Członkowie Fairy Tail chwytają się za ręce i próbują przekazać swoją magię Freedowi by ten stworzył dla nich obronne zaklęcie, lecz kończy się to niepowodzeniem, Acnologia używa smoczego oddechu i "niszczy" wyspę Tenrou. Saga X791 thumb|left|200px|Lyon zakochuje się w Juvii "od pierwszego wejrzenia"Juvia wraz z pozostałymi członkami Fairy Tail, którzy zaginęli na Wyspie Tenrou, wraca do gildii po tym jak zostaje odnaleziona przez Biscę i Alzacka Connelów , Jet'a, Droy'a, Max'a, Warrena i The Trimens z Blue Pegasus . Wraz z innymi patrzy jak Mavis Vermilion ujawnia, że to ona była osobą, która uratowała członków Fairy Tail (zamykając ich w Sferze Wróżek) przed siejącym zniszczenie rykiem Smoka Apokalipsy, Acnologii. Po krótkiej rozmowie z członkami swojej gildii, Mavis znika. Juvia i reszta odnalezionych członków Fairy Tail zostaje ciepło i radośnie przywitana przez Romeo. Później Lyon Vastia odwiedza gildię Fairy Tail wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami: Sherry Blendy, Tobym, Jurą Neekis i Yuką Suzuki. Vastia kiedy tylko widzi Juvię, stwierdza, że się w niej zakochał, co bardzo zdumiewa i żenuje Lockser. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px|Trening JuviiJuvia wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail udaje się na plażę by trenować do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Zamiast tego członkowie Fairy Tail decydują się na zabawę na plaży i na relaksowanie się pierwszego dnia na plaży. Magowie postanawiają jednak, że pozostałą część dnia przeznaczą na trening i umacnianie swoich magicznycg umiejętności (Juvia trenuje ulepszanie swojej kontroli nad wodą manipulując falami). W nocy wszystkie dziewczyny idą do gorących źródeł by się wykąpać, lecz wstydliwa Lockser nie chce by żadna z dziewczyn ją zobaczyła. Gdy chłopcy próbują je podglądać, Erza powstrzymuje ich i oskarża, że ktoś chciał je podglądać. Juvia natychmiastowo broni Graya mówiąc, że on nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. thumb|left|200px|Juvia i AquariusPóźniej Juvia i inni udają się do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów i wraz z gwiezdnymi duchami bawią się i rozmawiają (Lockser zostaje również przyjaciółką Aquarius). Gdy wracają na ziemię ze zgrozą odkrywają, że jeden dzień w Świecie Gwiezdnych Duchów to trzy miesiące na ziemi, przez co cały ich czas na trening został zmarnowany. Kiedy Erza proponuje by przez następne pięć dni przeszli morderczy trening, grupa otrzymuje tajemnicze zaproszenie do lasu. Gdy tam docierają na swej drodze spotykają Jellala, Meredy i Ultear. Juvia i Meredy przytulają się jak dobre przyjaciółki; Juvia jest bardzo szczęśliwa, a Meredy uśmiecha się do niej radośnie. Gildia Crime Sorcière, którą stworzyło troje niezależnych magów prosi Fairy Tail by zbadali tajemniczą mroczną magię, która co roku obecna jest podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. W zamian za to Ultear oferuje im zwiększenie ich mocy magicznej dzięki jej Łukowi Czasu, który odblokuje ich Drugie Źródło. thumb|200px|Drugie ŹródłoJuvia z przerażeniem ogląda, jak Natsu w konwulsjach wije się po podłodze i skręca się z bólu, gdy Ultear używa na nim swojego Łuku Czasu. Kiedy Meredy pyta Graya czy chciałby by użyła na nim Połączenie Uczuć by mógł poczuć to co czuje Natsu, Lockser zauważa, że dziewczyna stała się nie dość, że radosna to jeszcze dowcipna. Później, gdy Happy wspomina, że Erza i Jellal poszli gdzieś sami, Juvia chwyta Graya pod rękę i ciągnie go przed siebie, mówiąc, że oni też powinni udać się gdzieś sami. Wieczorem, Juvia wraz z innymi wije się na podłodze z bólu po tym jak Ultear używa na nich Łuku Czasu. Później, Juvia przybywa do Krokus, stolicy Fiore, aby dopingować drużynę Fairy Tail, która wystartuje w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. Dziewczyna spotyka się z Grayem i pyta go, czy chciałby zjeść z nią kolację, Fullbuster zgadza się, mówiąc, że zrobił się głodny. Rozmowę dwójki magów Fairy Tail przerywa Lyon, który stwierdza, że zna wiele dobrych restauracji w Krokus. Vastia chwyta Juvię i prosi ją by poszła do restauracji-akwarium razem z nim. Po krótkiej chwili Gray i Lyon zaczynają się kłócić. Nie pytając Juvii o zgodę Vastia wymyśla zakład: Jeśli Lamia Scale wygra Wielki Turniej Magiczny, Juvia dołączy do ich gildii. thumb|left|200px|Juvia wśród uczestników UkryciaKu zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Juvia okazuje się być członkinią drugiej drużyny gildii Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail B. Pierwszego dnia turnieju Lockser zgłasza się do zadania dnia, Ukrycia (robi to tylko dlatego, że Gray także bierze w nim udział). Jako pierwsza traci punkt gdyż przytula klona Fullbustera, co sędziowie sklasyfikowali jako "atak". Podczas trwania zadania, Lockser ratuje Graya przed Lyonem, skacząc na głowę maga Lamia Scale. Jednak wkrótce później obydwoje, ona i Gray, zostają uderzeni przez Nullpudinga. Na nieszczęście magów uczestniczących w zadaniu, Rufus Lohr z Sabertooth używa Tworzenia Wspomnień: Noc Spadających Gwiazd, uderzając w niemal każdego uczestnika zadania, zdobywając tym samym prowadzenie dla swojej drużyny. Kiedy zadanie zostaje zakończone, Juvia zdobywa jeden punkt, przez co Fairy Tail B zajmuje przedostatnie miejsce. Jest później pokazana, jak siedzi smutna i upokorzona swoim występem w Ukryciu. thumb|200px|Wobraźnia Juvii znów "działa"Po zakończeniu części walk, Juvia dołącza do kolegów z gildii i wraz z nimi celebruje porażki Fairy Tail. Dowiedziawszy się, że Gray i Lucy wciąż są razem w hotelu, Lockser zaczyna wyobrażać sobie, jak Heartfilia wyznaje miłość Fullbusterowi. W trakcie przemowy Makarova, mającej zmotywować obie drużyny reprezentujące Fairy Tail, Juvia z rumieńcem na twarzy patrzy jak Gray znów traci swoje ubranie. Później, w trakcie zadania trzeciego dnia turnieju, Rydwanu, dziewczyna obserwuje startujących w rydwanie Natsu, Gajeela i Stinga Eucliffe. Szybko okazuje się, że słabością Zabójców Smoków jest choroba lokomocyjna. Gdy Mirajane pyta Laxusa czy on także cierpi na to samo co reszta Zabójców Smoków, Dreyar każe koleżankom z drużyny nikomu nie mówić, że on również cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. Juvia zauważa jednak, że teraz (po publicznym ukazaniu słabości Natsu, Gajeela i Stinga) jest to oczywiste. Później Juvia uśmiecha się, kiedy Natsu krzyczy do wszystkich, że Fairy Tail zwycięży dla swoich przyjaciół i pomimo swojej choroby lokomocyjnej dociera na metę wraz z Gajeelem. W czasie bitwy Elfmana i Bacchusa, gdy Strauss zaczyna używać szybkiego Przejęcia, Lockser jest pod dużym wrażeniem jego umiejętności, lecz kiedy postanawia obrać inną "strategię", dziewczyna stwierdza, że to dość nierozsądne. Później Juvia uśmiecha się, gdy Elfman wygrywa bitwę. Po bitwie Mirajane z Jenny Realight, Lockser jest wyraźnie ucieszona tym, że jej drużyna zdobyła kolejne punkty. Po zakończeniu drugiego dnia turnieju Juvia i Lyon "porywają" Graya by wyjaśnić z nim kwestię swoich uczuć. Jednak potem okazuje się, że Fullbusterowi udaje się jakoś od nich uciec. Saga Wioska Słońca Później, podczas gdy żeńska część Fairy Tail bierze kąpiel, zawstydzona Juvia ogląda to z daleka. Po odkryciu, że Flare kąpie się w łaźni wraz z nimi, Lockser komentuje jak bardzo ich nieśmiałe osobowości są do siebie podobne. Saga Tartarus thumb|200px|Elfman zjada "Juvi-chleb"Kiedy członkowie Fairy Tail cieszą się chwilą relaksu w gildii, Juvia zbliża się do Graya i zaskakuje go pokazując mu tacę pełną bułek z twarzą Fullbustera. Kiedy Gray przebiegle próbuje wymigać się od jedzenia chleba, mówiąc, że jedzenie czegoś ze swoją twarzą jest dla niego niekomfortowe, Juvia stwierdza, że domyśliła się iż Fullbuster może tak powiedzieć i wyjmuje drugą tacę z chlebem z wizerunkami swojej twarzy. Widząc niezdecydowanie Graya, Elfman radośnie chwyta graść "Juvi-chleba" i zjada go, co sprawia, że Lockser zaczyna płakać i rozpaczać, że jest zjadana przez innego mężczyznę. Jednak, ku uciesze dziewczyny, Gray postanawia spróbować jej chleba. Entuzjazm dziewczyny i Graya przygasa, gdy oboje zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że Fullbuster zjada "Gray-chleb", a nie "Juvi-chleb". Ich dalszą konwersację przerywa Jet, który wpada do gildii przynosząc ze sobą złe wieści. Po tym jak Laxus, Yajima i Raijinshuu zostają zabrani do Porlyusici by ta wyleczyła ich rany, Juvia z niepokojem patrzy na Porlyusicę, która informuje członków Fairy Tail o tym, że nie jest pewne, czy uda jej się w pełni wyleczyć ich ze swoich obrażeń, i o tym iż Laxus może nie przeżyć, gdyż obrażenia jakie odniósł są śmiertelne. Chwilę po tym Makarov wygłasza przemówienie o pokonaniu Tartarus i pomszczeniu swoich rannych towarzyszy, które członkowie Fairy Tail popierają groźnymi wyrazami twarzy. thumb|left|200px|Juvia i Gray zdają raport MakarovowiPo wysłaniu członków Fairy Tail do mieszkań byłych członków Rady by chronić ich przed Tartarus, Juvia i Gray kontaktują się z Makarovem i informują go, że przybyli zbyt późno aby uratować byłego członka Rady, zwracają również uwagę na zrujnowane przez któregoś z członków Tartarus miasto. Gdy członkowie Fairy Tail odkrywają, jak działa Twarz, Lockser zauważa, że Tartarus może już wiedzieć, gdzie Twarz się znajduje, gdyż nie przesłuchali nikogo odnośnie lokalizacji tej broni. thumb|200px|Juvia i Gray wracają do GildiiSpowrotem w gildii, Juvia i reszta dyskutują o swoich wyprawach i martwią się o swoich zaginionych przyjaciół z Fairy Tail. Gdy kontynuują swoją rozmowę, do gildii wpada oszołomiony Happy. Juvia i pozostali słuchają, jak Happy mówi o kwaterze Tartarus, miejscu, w którym przetrzymywani są ich zaginieni przyjaciele. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Magia Wody JuviiMagia Wody ': (水の魔法 ''Mizu no Mahō) Juvia jest mistrzynią w posługiwaniu się magią wody. Pozwala jej to na wytwarzanie, kontrolowanie i manipulowanie wodą. Juvia może wykorzystywać wodę na wiele różnych sposobów np. potrafi stworzyć wodne ostrza, które są w stanie przeciąć na pół nawet skałę i metal, lub ogromną falę, na tyle silną by zranić jej oponentów, potrafi również uwięzić swoich przeciwników w wodnych więzieniach. Ponadto Juvia posiada umiejętność zamiany swojego ciała w wodę (jest to automatyczne, niezależne od jej woli), dzięki temu zarówno fizyczne jak i magiczne ataki przechodzą przez jej ciało nie czyniąc jej przy tym żadnych szkód. Moc Juvii jest znacznie silniejsza, gdy dziewczyna jest pod wpływem jakichś silnych emocji (np. wściekłość), dzięki tej umiejętności, Juvia mogła dominować w walce z członkinią Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium, Meredy. '''Zaklęcia: *'Wodne Ciało': Juvia posiada zdolność przekształcenia swojego ciała w wodę, co czyni każdy skierowany w nią fizyczny atak bezskutecznym. Widać to gdy Gray Fullbuster uderza w Juvię Lodowym Tworzeniem: Lanca, lecz atak po prostu przechodzi przez jej ciało. Ona sama twierdzi, że jej ciało w całości składa się z wody, lecz nie wiadomo czy faktycznie jest to prawdą. *'Wodne Cięcie' thumb|200px|Wodne Cięcie (ウォータースライサー Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia tworzy pojedyńczy strumień wody z wieloma ostrzami przypomiającymi kosy. Ogromne ciśienie jakie ma strumień, pozwala Juvii na przecięcie na wskroś jej celu np. kiedy Lockser zaatakowała Graya Fullbustera, spudłowała i przez przypadek pocięła na kawałki kamienną kolumnę. *'Sierra' (シエラ Shiera): pełna transformacja ciała w wodę, wykorzystywana przez Juvię w stanie silnych emocji (np. zazdrość, wściekłość). Jej emocje powodują, że woda, w którą jest zamieniona zaczyna wrzeć i parzyć przeciwnika (Gray Fullbuster za pierwszym razem nie był w stanie jej zamrozić). *'Wodna Chłosta' (ウォーターカーネ Wōtā Kāne): Juvia tworzy bat wykonany w całości z wody. Bat ma daleki zasięg i zwykle używany jest do ataku długodystansowego (często na tylko jednego oponenta). Bat jest szybki, elastyczny i dodatkowo jest pod dużym ciśnieniem. *'Wodna Układanka' (ウォータージグソー Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia zamienia swoje ciało w szybko wirujący strumień, który otoczony jest wieloma wodnymi ostrzami. Właściwość wodnych ostrzy przypominają te, których Juvia używa do Wodnego Przecięcia. Jest to atak krótkodystansowy, atakując przeciwnika, Juvia przypomina piłę. Będąc pod kontrolą Vidaldusa Taki, Juvia użyła tego zaklęcia w walce z Lucy. *'Wodne Bąbelki': Juvia potrafi stworzyć bańki wody, które zawiera w sobie tlen. Bańki mogą być noszone przez różne osoby, a ich wielkość jest modyfikowana wedle woli Juvii. Bańki umożliwiają długotrwałą podróże podwodne, które wymagają dużych zapasów tlenu. Widać to, gdy dzięki nim Drużyna Natsu dostaje się drogą podwodną do Wieży Niebios. Sama Juvia nie musi ich używać gdyż jej magia umożliwia jej oddychanie pod wodą. *'Wodna Kopuła '(ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia tworzy wodną kopułę, która ma za zadanie kamuflować się z oceanem. Rozmiar kopuły może być modyfikowany wedle woli użytkownika, a kopuła może unosić się na wodzie jak łódka (tylko anime). *'Wodna Mgławica' thumb|200px|Wodna Mgławica (ウォーターネブラ, 水流昇霞, Wōtā Nebura): Juvia tworzy dwie fale wody, obracające się wokół siebie tworząc spiralę, która wyrzuca oponenta w powietrze z ogromną siłą, powodując rozległe obrażenia. *'Wodne Więzienie' (ウォーターロック, 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku): Juvia zamyka swojego oponenta w sferze wody,która w odróżnieniu od Wodnej Kopuły, nie zawiera w sobie tlenu. Zaklęcie to służy do unieruchomienia przeciwnika i obezwładnienia go przez brak dostępu do tlenu. Podobno, nikt nigdy nie uwolnił Wodnego Więzienia, do czasu gdy Gray Fullbuster zamroził je i rozkruszył lód uwalniając się z niego. *'Wodna Siła' : Juvia kieruje wodą w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Woda otacza po czym odrzuca oponenta z wielką prędkością. Juvia wykorzystała to zaklęcie podczas walki z Meredy. *'Wodna Pięść' : Juvia kumuluje wokół swojej pięści niewielką ilość wody pod wysokim ciśnieniem, po czym atakuje przeciwnika z dużą siłą. *'Wodny Pęd' : Juvia z wielką szybkością biegnie w stronę przeciwnika, atakując go przy tym strumieniami wody. To zaklęcie zostało wykorzystane przez Juvią w walce z Meredy. *Wodny Cyklon *'Wir Wodny' : Juvia wyciąga przed siebie rękę, która napełnia wodą. Następnie uderza przeciwnika. Wirująca woda otacza oponenta, po czym wyrzuca go w powietrze. Wodna Transformacja Ciała: Juvia potrafi nie tylko tworzyć wodę i kontrolować tę, która ją otacza, ale ma możliwość zmiany całego ciała w wodę. Sprawia to, że jest ona odporna na ataki fizyczne. thumb|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Podczas walki z Vidaldusem, Juvii i Lucy udało się stworzyć doskonałe połączenie ich magii (Juvia = Magia Wody, Lucy = Wodnik) thumb|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało się połączyć swoją magie podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołały pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Główne Walki *wraz Solem VS Lucy Heartfilia = WYGRANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA *wraz Grayem Fullbuster VS Simon = NIE OKREŚLONO *wraz Lucy Heartfila VS Vidaldus Taka = WYGRANA *wraz Lisanną VS Erza Scarlet = PRZEGRANA *wraz Erza Scarlet VS Meredy = NIE OKREŚLONO *VS Meredy = REMIS *Ukrycie Relacje Ciekawostki *Imię Juvii pochodzi od hiszpańskiego słowa Lluvia, oznaczającego deszcz. *W anime, jeden z magów z gildii Eisenwald powiedział Gray'owi, że będzie miał spotkanie z wodną kobietą. *Mówi o sobie w 3 osobie, co świadczy o niskim poczuciu własnej wartości. *W odcinku 72, Juvia wyznała Gray'owi, że go kocha.Jak się później okazało chłopak w tym samym czasie zniknął. Nie wiadomo czy słyszał to co mu powiedziała, czy też nie. *Zajęła 3 miejsce w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. *Uważa, że każda kobieta w pobliżu Gray'a jest jej rywalką w miłości. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Phantom Lord Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny 4 Żywioły